L'oiseau en papier
by Petra-Orin
Summary: Parfois cette cicatrice me brûle, car je me remémore l'époque où elle était encore une plaie... une plaie béante. L'histoire résumée de Japon et Chine, référence à l'épisode 16 d'Hetalia. (China PDV)


_Un oiseau en papier_

Le temps coule vite, et les vies aussi, comme les innombrables goûtes de pluies tombant lors d'une averse.

Je n'ai eu que peu d'occasion de voir la mienne passer.

Cette nuit, je me suis levé, les yeux humides.

J'ai marché, pieds nus sur la terre humide, puis de mon long m'y suis étendu.

Je regardais le ciel, les étoiles qui y scintillaient, les nuages qui y nageaient...

L'astre de la nuit, me parut si beau... Il me rappelait ce jour là...

La large cicatrice dans mon dos me torturais, refoulant dans mon esprit les écumes de ma mémoire...

Je pleurais à grosses larmes, sans m'en apercevoir. Je me souvenais...

…

Un matin à l'Aube, au milieu des allées de bambou, à pas lents j'avançait.

Je songeais à bien de tracas...

Puis je le trouvai, ici, devant moi, si petit.

Il avait des cheveux plus sombres que noirs, et des yeux d'une profondeur sans fin.

Cet enfant, semblait avoir vécu les pires instants de la vie d'un Homme tant il avait l'air mature.

Il n'avais pas d'expression. Ses pensées étaient inaccessibles.

Je m'abaissait à son niveau, le regarda droit dans les yeux : « Bonjour ! qui es tu, jeune homme ? Comme tu es petit ~ !Pourquoi es-tu seul ici ? Si tu as besoin de moi, demande le ! » et sous mon épuisant questionement, il répondit stoïquement :

-Je suis Japon, là où le soleil se lève. Et toi tu es Chine, là où il se couche.

Je restais ébahi devant sa nonchalence.

Je lui proposai de m'accompagner, il me suivit.

Ainsi cet enfant devint mon frère, et je m'y attachais.

Je jurais de ne jamais le laisser, et de parfaire son éducation, ainsi que son enseignement.

Le temps passait et il apprenait vite. Il excellait en tout, et le temps lui était bénéfique. Il cuisinait, maniait les armes, mais avait avant tout une curieuse écriture. Il maîtrisait les kanji avec aisance, mais il lui était venu une étrange manie : Il déformait les caractères. Ceux ci étaient ronds, simples. Il appelait ça « Hiragana », je le sermonai alors.

Il avait gardé son calme et sa douceur qui lui étaient caractéristiques.

C'était un garçon perspicasse , et nul doutes ou questionement dans son esprit ne pouvaient ne trouver réponse.

Kiku grandit, devint si beau, et son calme froid s'accentuais. Il avait développé cette autosatisfaction, cet amour des choses simples et belles.

Il était cependant d'un perfectionnisme frustrant, et jamais il ne supportait un echec ou un effet ne correspondant pas à ses attentes. Il était dans un tracas poussé à l'ascèse.

Il restait malgré tout loyal et respectueux, et il avait aussi inventé un respect étrange envers tout, influant des âmes en chaque éléments qu'il avait nommé des « Kami »...

Un jour, il m'étraignit, en pleur. Il me serra avec une telle force que je compris (sceptique au début), tout l'amour qu'il voulait me démontrer, sans dire mot...

…

« Aiyaaah, la nuit est belle, n'est ce pas Kiku ?

-Oui tout à fait … Yao, savez vous ce qu'il se trouve sur la lune ?

-hahahaha rien de plus facile, aru ! On voit distinctement un lapin y faisant des médicaments ! Un élixir d'éternité !

-oh.. Je ne le voyait pas ainsi. Je pensait plutôt qu'ils y cuisinaient des Mochi.

-quelle imagination, jeune frère aru !

-Il ne m'en semble pas grandement différent de votre point de vue... Puis je me permettre de changer de sujet ?

-hum~

-J'ai des projets... De grands projets. Un horizon nouveau m'appelle et m'attire.

-l'occidant ?

-...

-Mais tu es fou aru !

-non... Yao, je suis grand à présent. Il est tant pour moi de porter mon propre drapeau...

-que racon... Kiku ? K-kiku revient ! Kikuuu !

…

Un oiseau de papier blanc reposait sur une table.

Il partit.

….

Les années passaient où je parti pour maintes découvertes à travers le monde, mais l'occident vite me rattrappa. Le me trouvais alors sous leur joug, mais parvenait à rester indépendant.

Vint des périodes paisibles, des périodes de stagnations, sans problèmes politiques, ni économiques ou commerciaux, ni populaires... Des périodes où l'on peut se poser au bord d'un ruisseau, se laisser illuminer par les vitraux de lumières créés par les branchages, sentir la brise fraîche soulever les cheveux et passer dans les habits de soie. Des périodes où l'on a le temps de se pencher au bord d'un lac reflétant des montagnes dépassant les nuages, le soir au crépuscule, et regarder l'envol des lucioles.

Mais le calme ne dure pas et le bonheur s'use, la fatalité s'abatit sur moi sans que je n'ai pu m'y préparer.

Il vint à ma porte...

Le bonheur m'emplit, Kiku était là, devant moi, depuis si longtemps je ne l'avais pas vu !

Je lui sautai au co...

Il me planta sa dague dans le ventre.

Que... ? Mais enfin.. pourquoi ?

Je tombait au creux de ses bras, il me laissa tomber à terre.

J'étais sous le choc, et lorsque je lui demandait, sa face était sombre.

Je me relevais, difficilement, et inconsciement lui fit dos.

Et sous les cris de douleur de sa jeune sœur Taiwan tentant de le raisonner, il me donna, d'un trait, un coup de Katana le long de mon échine. Je tombai.

Avec tous les effort que je pu faire, je m'alongeai sur le dos et, le yeux mis clos, le regardai . J' étais sans défence.

« Kiku … non, Japon...

-Grand frère, tu ne l'es plus. Tu as été tout pour moi. Mais maintenant c'est la Guerre. Je dois devenir puissant. Alors je ne te ferai pas de mal, donne toi à moi.

-NON ET NON ! Vociférais-je.

Il restait silencieux.

-Y-Yao...

-NON ! Kiku, tu es devenu un monstre ! mon petit frère n'est pas cette « chose »... Je ne te donnerai rien, même si je dois y passer aru! Tu n'es pas toi.. TU N'ES PAS KIKU !... »

Kiku planta son sabre à quelques centimètres du visage du chinois, et fit demi-tour, la face voilée. Il le laissait là, gir, au milieu des dépouilles de son armée. Yao en pleura. Il en pleura tant qu'il cru en perdre l'âme. Kiku étais parti à jamais, et s'il revenait, ce serait pour marcher sur son corps ensanglanté.

Le japonais était accompagné de l'Axe.

Mais il lui manquait une partie de lui.

Comme si son cœur s'était perdu, comme si son reste d'humanité s'était envolé sur un oiseau en papier.

_**Je suis si fier de toi **_

_ Grand Frère ! _

Minable.

** ADIEU**

** ne pars pas !**

Par pitier...

_ Regarde ce que j'ai fait !_

Comme c'est beau …

_ Je suis désolé.._

MEURS !

_ Pardonne moi …_


End file.
